


bad dreams

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Vii is keeping her bad dreams from her husband. She just needs him to sleep and be happy, he doesnt need her nightmares





	1. nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is an 'I was out of internet and was bored' snippet from 2 years ago

They are running, it’s another recuse mission. She grabbed Doc by the arm.

“I got you!” She pulls him up, embarrassing him. He doesn’t like playing rescue. 

The ground begins to tremble. “Run now, hugging later! We have to go!" 

Vii takes docs hand and leads him too the exit. Her leg gets shot out in the process, doc picks her up. "Ah the tables have turned. Know who’s gets to play the dashing hero!" 

They run to the ship, Lana is waiting for them and Vii is helped on board. 

The ground quakes.

 He’s getting further away from the ship 

"Doc!" 

"You’re safe now…" 

Vii lets out a shrill scream trying to wrestle out of Theron’s grips.   
  


 

She wakes up in a cold sweat, it’s dark, she doesn’t know where she is. 

She feels around. Next to her, Doc is sleep soundly. She is shaking.   
Valkorians smug face appears. 

"You hold your Jedi code still, yet you’ve broken it so many times. Look at your husband, a broken, unfaithful doctor. What pitty you’ve given him. You know you musten feed the strays.” He laughs and vashishes once agian.

She grits her teeth. She takes a deep breath. 

She can’t stay in bed.

 

 

She grabs her leg from the bed side, gets something on and gets out of the bedroom.

She then walks to the labs to see another doctor

 "Ahh! Master Jedi, what can I do for you?“ Asked the booming voice of a well mannered Hutt.

She looked to him. “When this all started, you wanted to know what the carbonite had done to my brain." 

"Why yes, yes I did.”

“You know have the chance too,” She informed him, “You can’t remove it, but I need you too study it. It’s been a while and your data might not be great, but These nightmares are getting worse.”

Valkorian was quiet, his torture was silenced for the moment.

“Come to me after these nightmares so we can follow the patterns” He said. 

Lana had been up, and noticed Viios. She was shaking.

“What is wrong?” She asked, her voice so soft for a sith.

“Nothin-g” She muttered

Lana could tell she was lying. She grabbed Viios hands. “Meditate.” 

 

After a week or two the nightmares got worse they leave as nightmares and become visions. every time more people die, every time Doc gets worse and worse, torruted, bleeding, dying in her arms.

_The future is always in motion,_ she kept saying to herself.

Viios meditates with the other force users, and goes to the doctor to scan her brain. All with only Lana and Dr. Oggurobb know. 

Doc finds her gone from the bed one night, he instantly flashes back to the outer rim and the 5 years with out her. The nightmares, the death.  
But then it clicks.  
He’s not there anymore.

He goes to find Vii.

"I can’t believe your seeing another doctor, I feel hurt.” He teased as he saw Viios talking with Dr. Oggurobb.

 "Doc I can explained.“ Viios’s voice was tight, strained, like she was in pain. He wanted to say ‘don’t sounds so giulty’ but there was something wrong. He didn’t say anything as Vii explained the nightmares, which turned into visions, her lack of sleep and shakes. Doc looks to Dr. Oggurobb, then back to his wife.

 "Tell me everything, if your able too. I want all the notes on this.” He looked back to Viios, seeing her strained and shaking. “Take your time though, no rush." 


	2. help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightmares when your husband back, bad timing

She had spent 5 years plus with out him, she slept for so long in carbonite, dying, Valkorian in her mind, saving the galaxy, again. Now she had him back with her. But she wasn’t well. 

She still hears him and she is terrified of sleep. A jedi does not fear, but she does. 

 

_She was back on a empty Coruscant, surrounded by death. Lightning licked the horizon, it’s darkness came to swallow her._

_Voice start screaming at her, selfish, corrupted, worthless. A hand reaches out to her, she starts to choke._

_“You have abandoned you code, the republic, you fell to the darkside, you are nothing.”  
_

_“Help us!”  
_

_“Why didn’t you save us!”_

_“I couldn’t!” she tried to reason with the voice, “You dont understand! I was dying in carb–”_

_“You left us to suffer!  
_

_Viios could feel the hand grip tighter, invisible around her throat. She was dropped.  
_

_“You left us to suffer!” The voices echoed.  
_

_She got to her hands an knees, seeing another hand. She looked up, fearful. It was Doc.  
_

_The voice still echoed. Still chanted at her. She calmed seeing Doc’s face._

_“YOU LEFT US TO DIE!” The voices screamed and Doc face turned into a screaming mess of Valkorian trying to rip out of the dreamscape_.

* * *

Viios bolted up, screaming. Doc almost jumped out of the bed in fright. 

“Sweetheart!” He grabbed Vii by the shoulders. “Vii, are you alright?”

She looked him in the eyes, unable to register if it was really him.

“Doc?” 

“Yeah baby, its me.”  

“Archiban.” She hugged him close, her head resting on his chest. Doc cuddling her back

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked. 

She nodded, “I don’t want to sleep anymore.” 

“Gorgeous, you need to, you know that.” He kissed her on the forehead. 

“I’m.. sorry I woke you. I didn’t mean too.”

“I know, it’s fine.” He could feel Viios shaking. He could have something to help her, there was enough people to help. But he knew she needed some time, he was happy to hold her until she went to sleep. 


End file.
